powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Atlantis (1)
Atlantis, Part 1 is the first episode of Power Rangers Atlantian Thunder Characters Heroes *Ty Perico- Red *Dan Stullio- Blue *Ryan Stullio- Black *Sara Cufto- Yellow *Sophie Zaroa- Pink *Zane Greyton- Mentor *Zoe-Rel- Sidekick *Joseph Delgato- Ty's Friend Villains *Hecraon *Jumani *Za'ane *Starrlet *Becrea *Checkmaker (Villain of the Week) Synopsis Ty Perico finds Atlantis and is put on an adventure with 4 warriors. Screenplay Bay, 3:35 am The black haired, blue eyed, Ty Perico is having fun with his friend Joseph Delgato at Swim Beach. They are standing near the ocean ready to swim "Check this out!" cried Ty, he then did his signature dive, The Swordfish. When he goes into the water, he sees lights in the distance. Narrator: Atlantis, the lost underwater city. It has the most amazing technology, as well as it's own Police Force: The Atlantian Guard. (We see 5 beings, two obvious brothers, one skinny(boy 1) and one was muscular(Boy 2). Two girls, one with short blonde hair(Girl 1) and the other with long brown hair(Girl 2), as well as an older man with a beard. Girl 1: Are we there yet? Older Man: No Sara, we aren't. Sara: This Blows, right Sophie. (The girl with the long hair thought for a second.) Sophie: Not really. Stullio! (The two brothers looked) Sophie: Ryan. (The skinny one looked away) Ryan: Yeah? Sophie: Do you know how far we are from base? Ryan: About 5 more blocks..... Dan(Skinny One): Everyone get comfortable walking, it's going to be a few more minutes. In space, a ship descens towards Earth Hecraon: Ah, Earth. It has enough water to create my army, soon I will be able to take over the galaxy! Jumani, where are you? Jumani: Right here my king. Hecraon: Tell the others to create a monster to scout the planet. Jumani: Of course. Za'ane, Starrlet, Becrea, one monster to send! Starrlet: Yes my groom. A tube comes from the bottom of the ship, going into the Atlantic Ocean. Ty, who is still in the water sees a city, then the tube. Sophie: Finally we're here. The 5 see the tube sucking up water. They also see Ty trying to swim away. Zane: Save him! I will get the guard. The four young Atlantians swim towards Ty. They catch him and throw him out of the Ocean. While the tube starts to leave, Zane, along with Zoe-Rel and the guard, come out to see the tube leave. Zane: Dan, Ryan, Sara, Sophie get back here! Zoe-Rel: Hecraon has arrived... Zane: We are ready for him. Come on. Ty looks back to Joseph. Ty: Did you see that?! Joseph: Yeah, what was that? Ty: I don't know, but I think I found Atlantis. Joseph: Ok, did you hit your head? Ty: No seriously.... Mr. Perico: Son, get back here! Ty: I got to go. Ty picks up his clothes and gets into the limo Joseph: Atlantis..... Please. Back at HQ, the 4 Atlantians, along with Zane and Zoe-Rel, stand at a five sided podium. Zane:.... And that is what happened. Sophie: So what do we do about this, Hecraon? Zoe-Rel: That's why you are standing there. Years ago, Our culture created a new division of protecters: The Atlantian Thunder Power Rangers. The last group of which was a 1000 years ago. Sophie: You want us to become the new generation. Zane: Yes. Not for Atlantis however, for Earth. Ryan: Won't we stand out in our Armor. Zane: We'll worry about that later, now place your left hand on the panel Each of the 4 did so. Dan's was on the blue panel and was given his Morpher. Ryan's was on the black panel and was given his. Sara's was on the Yellow Panel and was given her Morpher. Finally, Sophie's was on the pink panel and was given her Morpher. The Red panel just spit out a Morpher by itself. Zane: All 6 of us will go to the surface to find a Red Ranger and save Earth. The house they are in raises to the surface as a command center. Sophie: Ok let's go find ourselves a leader. Others: Right. Elsewhere, in a park, multiple cyan skinned beings with Blasters walk behind Checkmaker, who is laughing. Checkmaker: HAHAHA, You puny humans can't do anything to me! Around a corner Ty watches the attack. Then Ryan jumps in and kicks one of the Oceanics down, and the 4 Rangers show up, Sophie in front. Sophie: Give up now. Checkmaker: Never! Oceanics get them! The Rangers and Oceanics go into battle. Dan hits one of the foot soldiers and then jumps over one, continuing his battle. He is eventually overwhelmed and is thrown back. Ryan uses his brute strength to knock down multiple foot soldiers at once and has a better time than his brother, though he to is pushed back. Sara kicks many Oceanics back and uses her skill to fight them, this however is proven ineffective, as she is thrown back as well. Sophie uses her military style fighting to defeat many of the foot soldiers and has the best time. Like the others however, she is thrown back. Sophie: Guys, morph! The 4 hold up the Morphers on their wrist. All: Atlantian Thunder, Go forth!. Morph: The 4 stand in a room of their color and shoot out a beam from they're hands which become they're fish. The suits then materialize onto the ranger as the fish flies and bites forming the helmet. Dan: With the power of a shark, Blue Atlantian Ranger! Ryan: With the power of a Whale, Black Atlantian Ranger! Sara: With the power of a Hammerhead, Yellow Atlantian Ranger! Sophie: With the power of an Eel, Pink Atlantian Ranger! All: Power Rangers Atlantian Thunder! Ty: Woah..... (To be Continued)